Quicksand
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: Baley femslash, Lucas-bashing. Eighth in the falling for a friend series. Haley and Brooke are stronger than ever after overcoming the James parents. Now a friend stands in the way of their happiness. His devious plot has the potential to ruin everything the two have worked for. See what happens next as Brooke and Haley continue their journey into love together.
1. Chapter 1

Quicksand

A/N: I know this is about a year late but so many things have happened in that year. I came out publicly and let's just say that it went about as well as Haley and Brooke's :)

Haley James sighed contentedly as she woke up in the arms of her beloved Brooke. It had been several weeks since the surprise visit from her parents and now it was getting close to Nationals. The team was working hard on their new routine and in getting their new members caught up. That had to be the one thing that Haley enjoyed most about her day; getting to spend several hours a day staring un-abashedly at her girlfriend in short shorts and a sports bra. The only thing she could complain about was her best friend.

Yes, Lucas had been acting strange in the last few weeks. Watching the two of them with a strange look in his eye, as if he was debating something, or rather whether or not he should do something. Haley wasn't very concerned with him and instead focused on strengthening her relationship with Brooke. The two had taken to staying at the empty James residence whenever they could. The comfort this provided increased with the addition of Aiden and Carlin. The two terriers still could not jump up on their Mistress's bed but begged and cried until granted admission. The two lovebugs would snuggle up and fall asleep quickly.

The smaller teen rolled over and nuzzled her girl's neck as she stretched her body out. A low groan escaped her girlfriend as the darker-haired girl stared hungrily. What a site to wake up to! Haley giggled and kissed a sleepy Brooke on the cheek before crawling out of bed. The tutor brushed her teeth and started her shower, waiting on her lovely girl to join her. Let's just say she was not disappointed (winky face).

Across town Lucas Scott was brooding in his bed. He and his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, were on the outs as she had heard him whine about Brooke and Haley one too many times and dumped him on the spot. He just knew that Haley had hypnotized his beloved Brooke. The rational part of his mind, the part that insisted that his faux-sister would do no such thing and the side that knew Brooke had chased Haley had gone into a deep, dark hole and had essentially suffocated. He just had to prove this to Brooke and she would once again be his! He eagerly got up and dressed for the day.

Around an hour and a half later, Brooke and Haley met up with Peyton, Nathan Scott, and Rachel Gatina in the parking lot of the school. The two brunette females looked to their blond counterpart with a raised eyebrow. Said blond shook her curly head and gave a sad smile. The other two captured her in a group hug as Nathan and Rachel continued to make out against his car. The bell rang for classes to begin and the group of five entered the school together, separating to go to lockers and then to class.

As Brooke exited her first class of the day, Chemistry, she noticed Lucas leaning against the lockers. He looked so sad and forlorn that she walked over to him. After all, the two had dated for a time and she did care for him. The fact that he was also Haley's best friend since diapers did not hurt either.

"So tell me Broody, why did you and P. Sawyer break up?" she asked as she stood in front of him, hip cocked to one side as she was wont to do. He stared at her hungrily as her 'assets' were on show with her low-cut black shirt and tight jeans made themselves known. Brooke took no notice of this as she waited for an answer.

"I'm in love with someone else. It wasn't right of me to do that to her," he told her finally, having shaken himself out of his stupor. Brooke's eyes softened in sympathy as the teenager in front of her truly appeared broken hearted over his decision. If only she knew what he had in store for her and her girlfriend.

"Well, maybe you should explain that to Peyton. You guys may have a chance to remain friends if you want to," she said, reaching forward and hugging her. Lucas gratefully accepted the hug and internally rejoiced over the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. He inhaled and took a deep breath of her strawberry scent and stepped back. He didn't want to be too obvious. Not yet. There was still work to be done; a plan to be set in motion. Time for step 1.

"Will you meet me in the choir room after fourth period today? I need someone to talk to and I don't want to bother Haley, Nathan, or Peyton," he said, laying the charm on thick. He needed to be convincing or his plan would never work. Brooke nodded and the two parted ways. Lucas quickly did some math in his head and smiled to himself before walking to class. Brooke would be his by the end of the day.

Fourth period history ended and Brooke stood and stretched lithely. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time before making her way to the choir room to talk to Lucas. She knew that Peyton was her best friend but he needed someone too, and she knew that she could understand what he was going through as it had happened to her in regards to Haley. Watching Nathan flirt with her had made her blood boil to the point where she was ready to kill him to get her before she finally made friends with the girl. She supposed she owed those hoes some thanks and then disregarded that thought.

Upon entering the choir room she sat on the risers and waiting for the tall blond male to enter the room. She was not disappointed as he entered and sat down across from her. She stared at him expectantly, a friendly smile on her lovely face as he composed what to say in his mind. He only had 10 minutes until Haley arrived and he had to make it good.

"Brooke, I'm so sad. I can't stand not being with the girl of my dreams. She's sweet, sassy, loving, intelligent, and so damn sexy. It physically hurts me to see her with another person! I can't understand why she would willingly be with them. I show her my love all the time and yet I am constantly spurned!" he told his would-be-lover as she stared at him with her sympathetic hazel eyes and took his chilly hand in her tiny-warm one. He smiled at the warmth he felt spread through his body.

On the other hand, Brooke was beginning to realize that something was not right with this situation. He had just described the person he loved and it sounded like her Haley. That or herself. And he played the pronoun game. That definitely meant something was up. She started to feel nervous about what was going on and stood up. He stood with her.

"Whoever it is, Lucas, they sound happy without you. If you truly love someone, you need to let them go and be who they want to be and not hold them back with love that only you feel," she told him while trying to extract her hand from his grip. He held her fast and refused to let her hand go. Lucas looked to the door situated behind Brooke and smiled as he saw the knob turn. Their ten minutes was up. He grabbed Brooke around the waist as the door opened.

"I love you too Brooke!" he shouted with happiness and pressed his lips against the brunette's. He heard a gasp and a small wail as the person walking through the door realized who it was.

Haley James whistled to herself as she walked towards the choir room. Lucas had asked her to meet him there after she got done talking to their Calculus teacher about the latest tutor project she had taken. She paused outside the door and listened to the voices inside conversing. She shrugged and started to open the door. Once inside she saw something that made her heart stop.

"I love you too Brooke!" her best friend shouted and he pressed his lips against Brooke's. She stood frozen and to Haley, looked like she was returning the kiss. A wail escaped her body as she turned around and fled through the door and back down the corridor.

Brooke heard this sound and her heart broke while her body became enraged. She kneed Lucas in the groin and took off after her girlfriend. Lucas fell to the floor and the next part in his plan came to mind. A pained smile took over his face.

"Haley! Haley please! It wasn't what it looked like!" Brooke yelled as she grabbed Haley by the wrist to stop her. Haley whirled around and did something that surprised the both of them. She hauled off and punched Brooke in the nose. Brooke heard a crunch and felt her nose start to gush blood. She pressed the sleeve of her hoodie against the flow and stared at her girl with wide eyes.

Haley was staring at her fist and then allowed the rage to take over her body. She took her necklace off and threw it at the other girl.

"We're over you fucking whore. I thought you loved me but you went and did this behind my back? How could you? I LOVED YOU DAMNIT!" she screamed before running out of the building in tears. Brooke let her own fall as she tried to figure out a way to fix the damage to her relationship. She never heard the sound of footsteps behind her. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and drug her into the nearest room.

"We have unfinished business Cheery. And now that that little bitch is out of the way, we can finish," Lucas whispered in her ear. And Brooke began to cry.

A/N: Ten points to anyone that figures out what his next phase is. And possible reactions from Haley. As always, please review and let me know how you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Quicksand Part 2

A/N: I normally would make this a separate story but here is the second part of Quicksand. VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF RAPE! If you don't want to read it, skip this section with **

Brooke stifled a scream as she felt his body press hers against the door. She tried to pull away, using every ounce of strength and fight that she had developed over time from cheerleading and gymnastics. It was no use; Lucas had 6 inches and 75 pounds over her plus his basketballs from a lifetime of basketball. Plus, Haley could pack quite a punch for someone so little and her nose was gushing blood and her head felt heavy.

Lucas thrust his hand out and locked the door to the closet while biting up and down Brooke's neck. He had waited so long for this moment! Every moment of watching those two pretenders make a mockery of his relationship with both of them! All the pretending to be ok with it and making out with Peyton so that they would all assume she was the girl of his dreams was now over! He had the freedom to make her his and they would live together forever. He couldn't see the absurdity in his statement.

Brooke cried and screamed as she felt him rip her shirt from her body, her bra following soon after. Rough hands groped at her breasts as breath puffed against her ear.

"Scream all you want _Cheery, _no one can hear you all the way out here and everyone knows that a little whore like you wants it rough," he growled out in her ear, pinching her nipples and squeezing them painfully. She tried to bite his hand but got a slap in the face for her efforts. The hands moved off her breasts and she heard him moving around behind her, one arm still around her waist. He started pulling her pants off and she started sobbing. She now knew what he wanted as he rubbed against her.

The next 30 minutes were brutal; he didn't care about the harm he was doing to her or the wounds he was leaving behind. Brooke continued sobbing and as she felt him climax inside of her, she turned as much as she could and bit down hard on his chest. He shrieked and pulled out of her before Brooke received her second punch of the day, sending her sprawling backwards and causing her to fall on a chair and smack her head on the wooden corner of a shelf, sending her into blessed darkness. Lucas dressed quickly and ran out of the closet, leaving the bleeding form of the brunette on the floor and the door open.

Several hours later, the janitor made his way through the building to the storage room at the back of the arts wing. He needed the hammer from that room to fix the board in one of the math rooms. He noticed the door open and shrugged as he walked towards it. As he looked inside, he let out an un-manly scream. The bloodied, bruised body of a teenage female he recognized from the cheerleading squad lay on the floor unconscious with her clothes torn off. Several moments later, after seeing her breathing, he called 911 and then the Principal, cursing the one that left her in this state and wondering how he was going to get the blood off the floor before students arrived in the morning.

Several hours after punching her girlfriend, Haley lie curled up on her bed, crying into Mr. Waffles and rubbing the heads of her puppies. She couldn't believe that she actually hit Brooke. She immediately felt horrible, especially once the blood started flowing and the tears gathered in the other girl's hazel eyes. But the rage of seeing her girlfriend kiss her best friend overtook her small body and she stormed off. Even thinking about it made her blood boil. She suddenly sat up. She wouldn't let Brooke do this to her! She was worth more than that.

Haley got out of bed and ran down to let the dogs out before coming upstairs and showering. Twenty minutes later, she exited the shower wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt with her hair wrapped in a towel. The shower had helped to cleanse some of her guilt. As she was brushing her hair out, her cell phone rang, flashing an odd number. Her sense of curiosity peaked (read: she was looking for a distraction from the betrayal bestowed upon her) and the light brunette answered the phone.

"Is this Miss. Haley James?" the deep male voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask whose calling?" she replied, ever the polite host.

"My name is Lieutenant Jack Collins with the Tree Hill Police Department. I'm calling from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Do you know Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, she I and dated," Haley hesitated, feeling something seriously wrong with the situation. Why would someone be calling her about Brooke?

"You're listed as her emergency contact. Miss. Davis was found in a closet at the high school. She was raped and has several serious injuries. We need you to come down here and fill out some paperwork," Lt. Collins replied. Haley choked back a sob and confirmed that she was on her way. She grabbed her keys and slipped shoes on. The dogs were let in and the house was locked in five minutes as Haley James was desperate to get on her way.

Twenty minutes later, Haley arrived at the hospital, barely remembering to shut the engine off before flat out running into the reception area of the Emergency Room. She was so glad that no one was in line in front of her as she was bound and determined. How could Brooke have gotten raped? The last time Haley had seen her, she was fine, albeit with a broken nose, and probably headed back to make out with Lucas. She tried to quash her rage as she neared the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Haley James. I was called about Brooke Davis. Can you tell me what room she is in?" she asked, panting slightly as she caught her breath from the running she had done.

"Brooke Davis…she was just interviewed by police and has been sedated. She's in room 2034," the nurse at the desk replied after a slight pause and a scroll through the computer. Haley thanked her and took off towards the elevator. She impatiently pressed the button to get to the second floor, feeling like time had slowed down to a trickle. The elevator wasn't moving fast enough.

And then, she stopped and wondered why she cared about that cheating, backstabbing traitor. Her mind instantly quashed that thought as the word 'rape' kept popping into her mind, making her shudder and wrap her arms around herself. The elevator finally stopped and Haley walked out, looking down the hall and following the signs. Several minutes later, she found the room. A tall, black male with a shaved head wearing a suit was standing outside the door waiting on her.

"Lt. Collins?" Haley asked, nervously playing with the strings at the waist of her pants. The man turned towards her and the teen could tell that this man meant business.

"Miss. James I presume. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances," he said, reaching out and shaking her hand. Haley nodded her head, eyes darting to try and peak through the closed blinds leading to Brooke's room. Her heart ached.

"What happened to her?" she whispered, her throat suddenly dry when faced with the reality that she may have been the last person to see the girl well. Well, besides Lucas but there was no way that he had anything to do with it.

"A janitor at your high school was looking for a hammer and found Miss. Davis on the floor bleeding and naked. She was unconscious. After phoning an ambulance and your administration, my team and I were dispatched from the Special Victims Unit. We checked the security camera and found something interesting," Collins told her, showing her a picture. Haley blushed and closed her eyes. It was a still of her punching Brooke in the face.

"Look, I did punch her but I had just caught her with my best friend and my tensions were a little high," she said wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose. The guilt for that one moment in time was overwhelming her though her anger was still stifling most of the feelings. Lt. Collins nodded and shuffled through the pictures in the folder before pulling one out. Looking at it made Haley want to vomit.

The time stamp was four minutes after Haley left and the subject matter was startling. It showed a male person dragging Brooke backwards into the closet. The terror reflected on that face was real, raw, and painful to look at. She was struggling, legs kicking and hands grabbing at the doorframe, trying to do anything to not be pulled into that room. Haley felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Do you have a picture of who did it? I might be able to tell you," she whispered, swallowing thickly. Collins nodded and looked through the pictures again. He knew that normally the girlfriend of the victim should not be shown the pictures but he had to know if she was in on the attack, given that he already knew the attacker and had him in custody. Finding the correct one, he held it out. Dark brown eyes stared at the photo for several moments. And then, the dam broke.

Haley dropped to the floor and wailed, the anger instantly disappearing as the things Brooke tried to tell her registered as truth there it was in black and white; Lucas was the one dragging Brooke into the room, he was the one that had kissed her, he was the one that had _**raped**_her girlfriend. God! She hoped Brooke would forgive her. She knew she didn't deserve it and she promised to herself that she would make it up to her, anyway that she could.

"I'm gonna be sick," Haley moaned again, running into the bathroom across the hall and violently loosing every item of food she had eaten that day. Collins looked at her with sympathy and waited for her to finish. She came back several minutes later, tears still streaming down her face and a determined look in her eye.

"His name is Lucas Keith Scott and he's the son of Karen Roe who owns the café on Main St." she told him, fidgeting as she resisted the urge to run into the room and plead for forgiveness from her girlfriend. At least, she hoped that Brooke was still hers.

"I know, my partner Sgt. Lenton picked him up after I took a statement from Miss. Davis," he replied. Haley nodded her head and fiddled with her strings again.

"What are her injuries?" she whispered, closing her eyes and waiting to hear the damage that had been inflicted on her darling girl. Lt. Collins flipped open his notebook and began to read.

"She has a concussion, a large cut on her forehead that had to be sewn shut, four bruised ribs, severe bruising on her chest and abdomen, bite marks across her neck and shoulders, and trauma from the rape. He also ejaculated in her but she was given the morning-after pill," he told her. Haley fought the urge to vomit again and nodded at him. The two shook hands again.

"Make sure you nail that bastard to the wall," she viciously told the older man. He nodded once and spun on his heel, leaving the girl standing in the hall. Haley turned towards the door and squared her shoulders before opening it and walking in. The sight waiting for her on the bed made tears fall down her face again and hatred for Lucas Scott roll through her body.

Her beloved Brooke was laying in the bed, still but for her breathing. White bandages were wrapped around her head and bandages covered parts of her neck. She was hooked up to monitors and IVs. Her eyes were open and staring warily at the lighter haired girl. Haley took a step forward and then another and another until she was standing beside the cheerleader. She pulled a chair next to the girl and sat, staring into the pained hazel eyes. Her lips trembled with the effort of holding tears back.

"Oh baby," she whispered, the word nearly getting caught in her throat. She reached out to brush the bangs out of the other girl's face. A sob escaped from her lips as Brooke flinched away.

"So I'm your baby now? Four hours ago I was a fucking whore," she whispered angrily, her voice not quite back from all the yelling she had done. Haley took a breath and looked her in the eyes, reaching out to take her hand. The slight touch reassured her that her girl was still there.

"I'm so sorry. And I know that this is going to look like I'm just saying it because of what that bastard did to you but it's not. After I got out to my car and started driving, the guilt began to set in. Thinking about it, I couldn't believe that you would do that to me. So I drove to your house to talk to you. And you weren't there. And that irrational, insecure part of my brain decided that you were still with him, doing things with him. And I got angry and tried to ignore the dread in my chest. I went home and I cried for hours. God, I'm sorry and I understand if you can't forgive me but I'm going to spend my whole life making this up to you. I promise," Haley told her, voice barely above a whisper as tears leaked out of her brown eyes and onto their joined hands.

Brooke remembered every detail of the violation of her body. The memories after that were hazy. She remembered waking up to the face of a kind doctor who explained what had happened and handed her several pills to take. Then, the Lt. came and interviewed her and it sickened her to hear all the damage to her body. She readily identified Lucas, not even scared of the retribution that may come her way. And now, she needed to decide if Haley's apology was worth anything. God she wanted to say "fuck you" and turn away. But she couldn't. She desperately needed the strength and comfort that her girlfriend needed from her.

"Open the drawer," she whispered, not giving anything away. Haley looked at her and nodded before opening the bedside drawer. Gently, she lifted the necklace out of the drawer and turned her head to her girlfriend, tears pouring down her face.

"Will you be mine again?" Brooke asked, trying to smile through her tears. Haley let out a little laugh and kissed the cheerleader softly.

"I never stopped," she murmured, kissing her again. Brooke hummed her approval and moved over so Haley could lay carefully on the bed with her.

"Sing to me?" she requested. Haley nodded and thought for a moment before the perfect song came to mind.

"_I like to say, I've made good use of my time while you've been away.  
And it's true,  
I've been in my piano everyday  
thinking of you._

They talk around, I hear them whisper, It's the funniest thing really they think you're gone forever  
I know the truth, It's just getting hard to believe it.  
When they all tell me it's over  
even the stars are aligned and I,

I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they catch me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.

I'm not the same, I can't sleep nights and now i'm calling your name when I do.  
and yet without you, they say I get along better, better, better.  
When they all tell me It's over  
I'll damn the gods until the stars are aligned and I,

I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they catch me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.

Look at my life, look at my face, can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve,  
you're holding my hand and holding my heart but I just want to feel your breath inside me so I can breathe.  
Somewhere in the distance I catch a spark of grace I hope it's something that makes me feel like i'm alive.

It's never to soon,  
it's never to late,  
so I start screaming out  
I see your face  
I see your hand reaching down and I yell to you and I say,

I follow the signs to clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they caught me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.

I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I know you can feel me rising,  
And I'm on fire  
if you keep on pulling me up.

Look at my life, and look at my face,  
look where I've come to get to this place with you.  
Being here to sit and lay at your feet and rest in your arms  
And listen to your heart beat."

And that was how the nurse found them twenty minutes later, Brooke asleep, curled up against her girlfriend with the latter singing her lullabies and gently carding her fingers through her hair.

Across town, Lucas Scott relented and confessed to raping Brooke Penelope Davis. Collins smiled grimly as he booked the basketball star and herded him towards booking.

A/N: I know that some of you may think that Haley got off too easy for what she did but think about it. Brooke has just been through a great trauma so she latched on to the first good thing she could find, her girlfriend. Keep on the lookout for the next oneshot!


End file.
